Misunderstood
by TheANGELwithIN135
Summary: For the past few years CeCe Jones life has been a mess. At school she's being constantly bullied by the entire school including all of the people who used to be her friends. Life at home isn't that easy either. She feels as if no one in the world would understand the pain she is going through. Will there be someone or something that can brighten up her world or be there for her?


**Misunderstood**

The only friends I have ever had were Rocky, Deuce, Dina, Tinka and Ty. We were all so close to each other like a family, a huge bond that no one could take away from us. Too bad it's gone now.

I had thought I had good friends, and they were, but it seems like that wasn't the case.

I never actually knew what they meant by "The people you love the most in life will end up hurting you the most" because I thought it would never happen to me. But it did. They all just left me one by one slowly. To this day I still don't know how or why this had happened. I wish it didnt' t though. I'm a completely different person than I was before. I don't even see how I changed from that happy go lucky, care-free and popular outgoing person to a lonely, emotional outcast of the school. All I know is is that everything happened way to quickly. Before my own eyes.

My life is just a living hell I tell you.

I'm being bullied everyday by everyone including my ex friends. Even Rocky. The girl who was supposed to be my best friend and be there for me. She dropped me as if I never meant anything to her. And that really hurts. Ten years of friendship just done and wasted.

Before she stopped talking to me, we had an argument a few days before. All I know is that the argument was stupid. I didn't even know the reason behind it.

Raquel Blue is the one who hurt me the most of them all. I don't think I will ever forget the day she stopped being my friend. I never saw the day come because I always pictured her there with me all through out my entire life. Right by my side. Right where I needed her.

I have been bullied by her the most out of all the students at my school. I can't even stand to look at her face anymore and remember she was once my friend. Best friend.

Another day of hell was just about to begin for me. You would think I would be used to this after two years, but im not.

I sighed sadly knowing that im about to be insulted right when I walk in the door. I took a deep breath and pushed the heavy clear glass door to the side and traveled on my way down to my locker which was near Rocky's locker.

Making my way to my destination, she stops right in front of me with a smirk. Of course her four other so called friends were behind her, ready to follow her lead.

"Where do you think you're going Jones?"

"To my locker." I said sternly.

"Mmm. Well after visiting your locker you should maybe look at a mirror because you look-" She paused and stared down at me and to her friends. "-like a reject!" She giggled.

I guess you can say I toned down the color of my wardrobe somewhat. I choose to wear what ever colors that go along with how I feel that day. When im in an okay mood I wear any color brighter than black and gray. It's the opposite for the other days im feeling down.

Today I was wearing dark blue jeans, a black 'All Time Low' band t-shirt, black high top converse, a few black wrist bands, and a gray jacket.

At least I looked presentable.

The five of them giggled past me and down to the other end of the hall.

Why did I have to have a locker near hers?

It sucks to be her number one target all seven days of the week. The only reason why I see her on the weekends is because we both still work at Shake It Up, Chicago, but we're not partners. I'm partnered up with some girl named Miranda, and Rocky is paired with Erica. They both try so hard to humiliate me on national television, but no matter what im still staying because it's my dream to be a dancer and there is no way anyone is going to mess with or change that.

I used my combination to open my lock and pulled my locker door open. I grabbed all my first and second period books and quickly closed my locker, walking fast to my homeroom class.

When I got there, I was greeted by Mrs. Jackson my language arts teacher.

"Hello CeCe."

"Hi." I dropped my stuff at my usual desk in the back.

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"You've already helped out yesterday and the day before. That's very thoughtful of you but no. I finished all of the filing I needed to do" She smiled.

I returned the smile, "Well if you ever need help just tell me." She nodded and continued whatever she was doing before I came in, on the computer. I sat down in my seat and pulled out a book that I was currently reading called 'Looking For Alaska' by John Green. One of the best books I have ever read.

Minutes later, a couple of students came in and sat around me. More students came in. Soon the bell rang signaling us that first period begins now.

The class lesson was pretty boring today. Normally I pay attention, but I had a massive headache. I just ignored it, thinking it would go away.

"You will now be taking this test that im handing out." Mrs. Jackson passed them down the rows.

"You only have thirty minutes to take this, so you may begin." She walked over to her computer and started grading papers from yesterday's class.

I stared at my paper ready to begin when I was feeling dizzy. Ignoring it, I looked back down at my paper and knew what was going on. My dyslexia was coming in to place today. The words on the paper was all jumbled up all over the paper.

This can't be happening? During a test. How am I going to answer the questions? I can't tell Mrs. Jackson about my dyslexia. It would be a good idea to tell her but what if she doesn't believe me?

My eyes were beginning to tear up. I sniffled and on the side of my eye I had seen two of Rocky's friends, Kara and Erica stare at me.

I began to cry silently. The two girls behind were mumbling some words about me. Next thing I know, Rocky turns around to see my tear strained face.

For a moment our eyes had met and I expected her to laugh, but she didn't. On her face it looked like she felt sympathy for me, but turned back around focusing on her test paper.

Some time had passed.

Suddenly the bell rang. Everyone had quickly passed their papers to Mrs. Jackson. I wiped my face and walked over to her desk and dropped it, gathering my stuff and walking swiftly out the door. Just ahead of me were Rocky, Kara, and Erica.

"Oh my gosh. CeCe Jones is such an airhead!" Kara the blonde one says.

Erica responded back, "I know right! She was weeping like a little baby. I guess she realized how stupid she is. But who crys over that?"

"I dont even think she can read." The two cackled at their little conversation.

I cried again all the way to the bathroom and didn't bother to show up for second period.

The weird thing was that Rocky never spoke a word about me. She didn't even look at my face.

Lunch was the same as any other day. I sit in front of my locker because their isn't any seats available for me in the cafeteria. After all the crying, I didn't have an appetite to eat but I ate an apple that way I won't skip a meal.

I was now arriving inside my apartment.

Seems like no one was here. Turns out I was right. On the door their was a note from none other than my mom.

_Hey CeCe! _

_Flynn had got A's on his report card, so we're out celebrating. There is some leftover pizza from yesterday. Enjoy!_

_-Mom :-)_

Of course she wouldn't even bother calling me or taking me out with her.

Everything surrounds around Flynn. All he does is ask for any and everything and he gets it. For my last birthday I had asked for a poster of the band 'All Time Low' because they're my favorite band, and I never got it. My next birthday is in four months.

I love my family but I just hate how one kid gets all of the attention and the other one doesn't get any whatsoever. Sometimes I can't help but think that they forget about me. On purpose. As if I don't exist or im not a part of this family.

I was now laying in my bed going over today's events. It was weird. I couldn't shake the thought of Rocky feeling sorry for me.

Besides even if she did, why does she care? We aren't friends anymore.

She never said anything back to her friends about me. But im really shocked that she never told anyone about my Dyslexia. She has had way to many opportunities to tell the whole school about my disability but I guess she didn't.

Why didn't she tell on me about my dyslexia?


End file.
